regalgoblinsfandomcom-20200216-history
Game On
Cast Neal Erickson / Koibu - PC/DM BanzaiBaby - Brother Honeybun (Human Cleric) Kupakins - Lumin (Halfling Druid) Ryann Lynn Weller (TheOnlyRyann) - Ryann (Elven Ranger) Cira Corellia - Neega (Half-Orc Fighter) Prequels Game On: Neega Prequel *Neega's Village is raided while away on a mission. Neega hunts down those who caused it, Goblins, eventually discovering the traitor. Afterwards Neega moves the survivors of her Village to join a Orc Tribe on Gade Isle. Game On: Brother Honeybun Prequel *Brother Honeybun helps out Sir Rupert and investigates the sewers and the Forgotten. Saves a youth from the life in a cult to join the order to do good. Main Show Game On 01: Damned Dirty Thieves *Brother Honeybun is working in her Tavern the 'Sir Ruperts Cornucopian Bar and Tavern' in Meadstead with Lumin when the local Baroness Stephanie comes in. The Baroness gives them have her crown returned in exchange for a tax break. *A cask of 25 Year old Whisky was split by the theives. Brother Honeybun swears vengeance. *Brother Honeybun and Lumin head north into the hills to track down the theives *The culprits turn out to be wererats and escape, after killing Lumin's Ferret friend, Gamgee. Lumin swears vengence. *Lumin and Brother Honeybun return to the Baroness and report what they found out. She tells them that they need silver weapons and 2 more people to help. Game On 02: The Golden Sea *Brother Honeybun and Lumin are joined with Neega and Ryann. *They head out east to track down the thieves across the Golden Sea, the vast plains to the East of Meadstead. *Avoided fighting any lions. Then almost killed a Chimera. *The group stop at an inn in the middle of nowhere run by an old lady *The old lady turn out to be a Hag. The party kill her. Game On 03: The Razorbrook River *Ryann continues to track east across the Golden Sea to the Razorbrook River. *The party negotiate past some river crocs. *The first cave they searched, a roper swallows Brother Honeybun, he dies a few times, but keeps being healed back by Lumin. *The next cave had the wererats, all but one are killed. The wererat survivor Sasha, tells the party that the wererats sold the crown to someone in the city Fortune. Game On 04: Full Moon * 22nd May 2018 *Lumin, Ryann and Brother Honeybun sneak into Fortune. They head to the Full Moon Tavern where Sasha said they sold the crown. Full Moon Tavern is a secret thieves den. *In the basement of the Full Moon Tavern, the party are ambushed by demons? The wererat prisoner Sasha, escapes while the party fights. *The party escape the city. Neega leaves the party. *The party return to Meadstead and tell the Baroness Stephanie that her brother was behind the wererats stealing the crown. Worse, that he now has the missing crown. Game On 05: Revenge Mission *8th June, 2018 *The party head north to a keep the Baroness' Brother is held up in. *Brother Honeybun, Lumin and Ryann sneak in and discover that the Forgotten from Meadstead are helping the Baroness' Brother in exchange for improved status in the city. *Ryann's pet bear Tankster is killed in combat. Category:Webshow